10 crónicas de Son Gokú
by Diosa-Dragon
Summary: Pequeña serie de viñetas sin orden cronológico, narradas desde el punto de vista del guerrero más enigmático en el universo de Dragon Ball. (Re-editada).
1. Crónica I -Intimidad

_**Nota inicial aclaratoria: **_No gano, no pierdo, este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos de ninguna indole. Cada personaje de Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama , a excepción de los que yo incluya ajenos a ellos.

Hola lectores, tal vez recordarán este fic de pequeñas viñetas. Hace tiempo lo subí a Fanfiction, pero mi cuenta fue hakeada y todo acabó siendo eliminado del fandom. Ahora lo regreso a ustedes con otro nombre, otro nombre de autor y completamente editado. Bien, espero les guste.

* * *

**Crónica I.  
**"**Intimidad"**

_Cuando has pasado tantas veces, como yo, por el proceso de la muerte, poco a poco te das cuenta las necesidades básicas tan características del cuerpo humano tarde o temprano pasan a un plano completamente innecesario. Tras la difícil pelea contra Cell y negarme a la posibilidad de ser revivido, cuando inicié mi preparación tanto física como mental para futuras posibles adversidades, resulta imposible no comenzar a olvidar con cada vez mayor frecuencia dormir, descansar, beber agua y hasta –aunque les resulte difícil de creer–ingerir alimentos. Eso es porque ya no te son útiles en ningún sentido. Aunque conserves tu cuerpo –sólo tratándose de casos especiales–, todavía sigues estando muerto. Desde cierto punto es genial porque pude dedicarme a entrenar sin interrupciones. Sólo necesité centrar toda posible atención en aprender todo cuanto pudiera de aquellos milenarios guerreros, cuyos actos heroicos les precedían. _

_Pero todo eso acabó justo en el mismo instante en que volví al lugar donde pertenezco gracias al bondadoso sacrificio de __Rōkaiō Shin__._

_Una vez recuperada mi apariencia terrenal dentro del mundo de los vivos, regresaron uno a uno esos padecimientos. Me atacaron tan rápido que me tomó desprevenido en más de un sentido. Lo primero que hizo mella en mi fue la urgencia por recostarme en cualquier parte y dormir durante toda una vida si fuera posible. Luego de un merecido descanso vino esa imperiosa necesidad de alimentarme. Gracias a Shen Long, Milk siempre ha poseído una sazón increíble y en cuanto se presentó la primera oportunidad nos deleitó a todos con sus deliciosos platillos caseros. Mentiría si dijera que no había extrañado todo aquello. _

_Pero eso no fue nada en comparación a otras necesidades especificas de las cuales me vi afectado. _

_Pese a la raza a la cual pertenezco –de la que no me siento especialmente orgulloso–, sigo siendo un hombre. Un hombre cuya maravillosa esposa pese a los años continua siendo atractiva y deseable. Ella me ha bendecido ya con dos maravillosos hijos –quienes por cierto intentan monopolizar toda mi atención–, y por Kami que anhelo tanto recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero no sólo se trata de sexo –aunque si es muy necesario–, sino estar simplemente con Milk._

_Juro que como siga así me volveré loco. _

_ Llevaba varios días observándola con sumo detalle. No importaba que clase de actividad estuviera realizando, siempre encontraba algo extremadamente tentador. Desde lavar platos hasta sacudir los muebles del innecesario polvo. Desconozco si Milk piensa exactamente lo mismo que yo, o si bien disimulaba tremendamente bien nada sucedía. _

_Oh vamos, supongo debe saber cuánto la deseaba después de pasar tantos años sin tenerla entre mis brazos, sentirla contra mi piel y respirar su dulce aliento. La amaba tanto. Y Milk me ama también porque decidió esperar pacientemente mi regreso; esperó cuando bien tuvo infinidad de oportunidades de rehacer su vida con cualquier otro hombre. Y significaba el mundo entero para mí. _

_Una noche, cuando los niños se retiraron temprano a dormir, decidí poner manos a la obra. A decir verdad necesité muchísima fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol en cuanto la tuve tan vulnerable bajo las palmas de mis manos. No quería lastimarla bajo ningún concepto. Milk al inicio se mostró adorablemente tímida ante mis atenciones, lo cual me gustó. Podrá sonar machista en incontables sentidos, no obstante, continuaba siendo mía y de nadie más. _

_Gustoso invertí las siguientes horas a cortejarla tal y como ella merecía: de la más tierna de las maneras. Acaricié su suave piel blanca como si fuese delicado cristal, susurré en su oído mil promesas y repetí constantemente que seguía amándola justo igual que el primer día. Resultaba maravilloso darme cuenta nuestros cuerpos aún se acoplaban como dos perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas porque, aunque muchos parezcan dudarlo, ella es mi alma gemela. El amor de mi vida y eso nunca cambiará si puedo evitarlo. _

_Así, continuamos entregándonos el uno al otro hasta que, inesperadamente, Goten irrumpió en la habitación. Mi hijo menor es un chico increíble, pero muy inoportuno pues nos rogó le permitiéramos dormir con nosotros esa noche. Sobra decir los "ánimos" terminaron enfriándose en sólo dos segundos. Muy bien, puedo teletransportarme cada que quiera a cualquier parte del universo, leer los rápidos movimientos de los adversarios sin dificultades y desafiar inclusive la gravedad, pero ante esto sólo pude contemplar atónito como Milk procedió a vestirse lo más discretamente posible bajo el edredón. ¡Jodida suerte! _

_Sin otro remedio, busqué alguna posición donde no sintiera los bóxer inconvenientemente ajustados. _

_Sobra decir fue una noche muy larga. _

_A partir de ese momento incómodo decidí recurrir a cierta artillería pesada. Bulma ha sido durante toda mi vida una extraordinaria amiga, y siempre, sin importar las circunstancias, estaba dispuesta a brindarme ayuda cuando más lo he necesitado. Pues bien, esta ocasión su brillante intervención sería bien recibida. Fui a visitarla un Domingo por la mañana temprano y supongo casi le provoqué un ataque al corazón por haberme aparecido sin avisar primero en su cocina. Lo digo porque tiró sobre mí una taza con té hirviendo. Después hubo muchos gritos, insultos poco propios de una dama, reclamaciones diversas y amenazas. A estas alturas todos sabemos ya que Bulma tiene un carácter espantoso, y cuando se enfadaba era muy complicado hacerla entrar en razón. _

_Y Vegueta me juzgaba a mí. ¡Me río en su cara!_

_Cincuenta maldiciones, veinte regaños y casi treinta minutos después, ambos discutíamos mi "pequeño" problema sentados a la meza. Juro por las siete esferas que jamás me había sentido tan avergonzado. Inclusive casi sudé ante las miradas traviesas cuya indirecta consistía en animarme a entrar más en detalles. Pero no. Sí, puedo ser inocente en muchos sentidos, pero tengo conocimiento sobre esa desmedida curiosidad que todos parecen sentir respecto a mi vida matrimonial. Lástima, ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca planeo divulgar información de ese tipo a nadie. _

_Pese a ser notoria su decepción, Bulma prometió encargarse del asunto. _

_Los resultados fueron inmediatos. Esa misma tarde invitó a nuestros amigos a una comida conjunta en su casa. Obviamente si Videl asistía, Gohan se aseguraría de no faltar, y, así mismo, al saber que Trunks estaría presente, Goten querría estar allí también. Un plan infalible. Disponiéndome a matar algunas horas y evitar parecer sospechoso, regresé a casa volando. Cuando estuve de regreso los muchachos ya no estaban. _

_Y sus kí podía sentirlos convenientemente lejos. _

—Ya llegué —_anuncié desde el umbral de la puerta mirando en todas direcciones. Milk apareció instantes después limpiando sus manos con un paño de cocina. Aún con todo y delantal puesto, ella se veía preciosa. _

—Bienvenido —_saludó mirándome extraño por la enorme mancha café adornándome la camisa blanca _—_._ ¿Puede saberse qué te sucedió?

—Un pequeño accidente —_reí con una boba sonrisa adornándome el rostro_—_. _No tiene importancia.

—Mmm… —_¿tiene que ser tan perspicaz justo ahora?_ —_. _Como sea, ve a darte una ducha que la comida ya está lista. Hoy sólo seremos tú y yo. Nuestros hijos salieron a casa de Bulma hace un rato y supongo no volverán sino hasta mañana.

—¡Eso es perfecto! —_sin previo aviso atravesé el recibidor rápidamente, y, levantándola del suelo sin mayores esfuerzos, la cargué sobre mi hombro prosiguiendo luego el camino al baño. _

—¡¿Qué crees que haces Goku?! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! —gritó al luchar en vano contra mí.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, necesito tomar un baño bastante largo —_expliqué sin detenerme_—_, _por lo tanto, considero necesario que me ayudes con esa tarea.

_Ella emitió un jadeo avergonzado justo cuando azoté la puerta de una patada. Oh sí, planeo compartir suficiente tiempo de calidad con mi esposa, y la verdad me importa muy poco que la cena, olvidada, se terminara enfriando lentamente sobre la estufa. _

_¡Viva la privacidad!_

* * *

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.¡Besos y abrazos!  
_


	2. Crónica II -¿Otro más?

**_Nota inicial aclaratoria: _**No gano, no pierdo, este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos. Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama, a excepción de los que yo incluya ajenos a ellos.

Bueno, habiendo aclarado el punto anterior, primero que nada quiero agradecer infinitamente a las personas que se tomaron un tiempo para leer estas pequeñas viñetas. ¡Son lo mejor! Inclusive me sorprendió encontrar lectores pasados, así que nunca podrán imaginarse cuán agradecida estoy con ustedes por continuar leyendo mis locuras. Inclusive he pesado publicar One Shot independientes. No sé, me gustarían diversas tramas AU, pero aún no lo he decidido del todo. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Por otra parte, lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto. Han sido semanas difíciles, y si sumamos al hecho de que fui a parar directo al hospital cuatro días debido a una intoxicación alimentaria, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir.

En fin, ya no les aburro más. ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**Crónica II.**

**"¿Otro más?"**

_Este día terminó convirtiéndose en una reverenda locura. _

_Muy bien, lo acepto; justo ahora disto mucho de ser el mejor esposo del mundo, pero a diferencia de algunas otras veces –lo cual se traduce como "a casi todo el tiempo" –, me importa muy poco. Aunque Milk no parecía contenta la verdad no entiendo por qué. Si bien es cierto ella siempre ha sido la persona más responsable que conozco, todavía me parece increíble muestre tanta reticencia respecto a este asunto. _

_Yo por el contrario, estoy tan feliz que, aún a semejantes alturas, paso desapercibido el hecho de que mi mujer lleva recorriendo nuestra habitación de un lado a otro cual feroz león enjaulado. Y obviamente le molestaba mi absoluta indiferencia respecto al tema que nos concierne a los dos. No obstante, mientras más intento encontrar alguna solución pues Milk así me lo pidió, sólo conseguía sonreír bobaliconamente sin apenas darme cuenta. _

_Enfadada ante mi comportamiento despreocupado, Milk terminó arrojando sobre mi rostro una almohada buscando así hacerme regresar al mundo real. ¿En serio intenta culparme? ¡No podía evitar sentirme así! Ya he sido bendecido con dos hijos maravillosos a quienes amo profundamente, y no exagero cuando digo jamás estaré lo suficientemente agradecido con la vida por darme la oportunidad de ser padre. Y todo gracias a la bella mujer que tengo delante justo ahora. ¿Acaso podría pedir algo más para sentirme completo?_

_Bueno, tal vez sí._

_Cuando Gohan vino al mundo, ella mencionó le gustaría concebir otro hijo, pero jamás hablamos sobre ello nuevamente pues diversos acontecimientos desfavorables impusieron cierta distancia entre nosotros. Historias pasadas. Luego, mucho, mucho tiempo después ocurrió el delicado asunto con Cell y esos planes quedaron suspendidos en un limbo totalmente incierto. Después, cuando yo ya estaba muerto, llegó Goten. Desde entonces tal asunto ha permanecido enterrado. _

_Aún así no negaré me habría encantado tener una niña. Una nena preciosa cuyos largos cabellos, grandes ojos negros y belleza natural se pareciera a la de su madre. Y justo hoy, Milk me regresaba esa ilusión. Si ella estaba embarazada de nuevo yo sería el hombre más feliz del universo entero por tercera vez. _

—¡Por todos los cielos, Gokú! —_espetó ella deteniéndose unos minutos para reprenderme_—. ¿Quieres dejar de fantasear? ¡Tenemos un serio problema aquí!

—Lo sé —_dije al ensanchar mis sonrisa aún más, si acaso era posible. _

—¿Lo sabes? —_quiso saber incrédula. Cualquier idiota con dos dedos de frente habría conseguido notar cuán exasperada estaba, sin embargo, Milk comprendió hace mucho era mejor rendirse sin luchar a intentar discutir conmigo. Simplemente sería como hablar con una pared. Entonces, resignada, tomó asiento junto a mí en la cama y dejó escapar un largo suspiro_—. Dios, no puedo haberme quedado embarazada otra vez.

—¿Por qué no? —_le pregunté con curiosidad. _

—Escucha —_dijo perdiendo la paciencia_—, ya tenemos dos hijos por los cuales preocuparnos, Gokú —_asentí concediéndole razón_—. Gohan pronto realizará sus aplicaciones para ingresar a la universidad, así mismo, Goten dejará su educación aquí para continuarla en una escuela pública donde tendrá oportunidad de relacionarse con otros niños de su misma edad. ¡Serán demasiados gastos! Nuestra solvencia económica no puede permitirnos tener otro bebé. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Pero…

—Gokú mira, entiendo perfectamente cuánta ilusión te provoca esto, igual a mi cariño, sin embargo tienes que considerar primero muchas otras cosas —_me explicó. Milk lucía cansada y tensa_—. Además, tampoco soy tan joven como antes. Desconozco si mi cuerpo sería capaz de soportar otro proceso igual a ese sin problema.

—Para mí sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo —_le murmuré al oído. Un suave sonrojo adornó sus pálidas mejillas, haciéndola curvar los labios en una suave sonrisa. ¡Adoraba verla así! Pese a los años compartidos juntos y la intimidad, Milk aún solía avergonzarse por las cosas bonitas que suelo decirle. Tal vez son poco frecuentes, pero soy sincero al respecto siempre. _

_Kami, debido a detalles así es que la sigo amando tanto. _

—¿Qué vamos a hacer si resulta ser verdad? —_murmuró tras envolver su pequeña mano delicada entre la mía, tosca y llena de cicatrices_.

—Pues —_dudé. Jamás en mi vida he conseguido funcionar como un miembro habitual en una sociedad, no obstante, por mi mujer podría intentarlo_—…supongo comenzaré a buscar algún empleo donde fuese útil.

_Milk me miró atónita. Su boca se abrió en una mueca incrédula y sus ojos negros parecían haber presenciado el nacimiento de otra cabeza sobre mis hombros. Me pareció extraño; ¿acaso no estaba conforme? Desde que nos casamos siempre soñó que trabajara. ¡No podía entenderlo!_—. ¿En verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! Será divertido —_dije besando su cabeza_—. Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de verte feliz.

_Milk inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos torno a mi cintura y me abrazó fuerte, tanto que parecía reacia a dejarme ir. Sin dudarlo correspondí el gesto, prometiéndome apoyarla en todo sin importar nada. _

_Los siguientes días transcurrieron relativamente pacíficos. Y ahí radicó el problema. Gohan puede ser despistado igual que yo en incontables aspectos, pero tampoco es estúpido. Él notó algo raro sucedía entre su madre y yo, pues había decidido suspender mis entrenamientos para dedicar ese tiempo a estar con Milk. Solía ir con ella a cualquier parte sin importar fuese invitado o no, bajo ninguna circunstancia le permitía mover objetos pesados e inclusive trataba –sin mucho éxito–, de ayudar más en casa. Y supongo terminó de empeorar cuando me vieron consultar el periódico. _

_Gohan, en su desesperación por saber qué demonios ocurría, intentó mantener una charla sólo entre nosotros. Bien, le doy crédito, buscó la mejor manera de sonsacarme información, pero nada le dio resultados. Su madre y yo decidimos guardar silencio hasta tener certeza sobre la posibilidad del embarazo. Y eso ocurrió exactamente dos días después. Cuando Milk regresó esa misma tarde después de consultar a su médico, ambos teníamos los nervios tan destrozados que literalmente olvidamos todo y corrimos escaleras arriba dispuestos a verificar los resultados en la intimidad de nuestra habitación._

_Sobra decir Gohan y Goten parecieron bastante confundidos ante tan extraño comportamiento. _

_Una vez dentro –con la puerta convenientemente bloqueada–, noté Milk sostenía el sobre con los resultados como si fuese algún tipo de explosivo que pronto detonaría. En cualquier otro momento me habría causado gracia, no obstante, infundiéndole valor le coloqué un brazo sobre los tensos hombros, con intención de relajarla. _

_Entonces, al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas, ella finalmente abrió el condenado sobre. _

_Ambos leímos su contenido al mismo tiempo. Ahí enmarcado en rojo, la palabra negativo resultaba ser lo más vistoso del blanco papel. Todo había sido una falsa alarma. _

—¿Te decepciona? —_me preguntó con evidente curiosidad. _

—¿La verdad? No —_dije sinceramente al estrechar mi abrazo_—. ¿Quieres saber por qué motivo? —_Milk pareció un tanto confundida y negó, esperando así recibir una respuesta_—. Porque nos quedan muchos años juntos —_agregué sujetándola fácilmente de la cintura. Ella emitió un gemido de sorpresa cuando terminé depositándola sobre la cama sin mayores contratiempos_—. Además, siempre podemos seguir intentándolo.

—¡Goku! —_reprendió totalmente roja debido a la vergüenza. _

_Milk me conoce lo suficiente y ya debería haber aceptado que nunca, nunca me doy por vencido. ¿Quién dijo que comenzaría a hacerlo ahora? _


End file.
